With the development of digital technology and communication technology, audio/video-based multimedia content has been increasingly distributed and requested in various fields, such as the Internet and personal media, as well as broadcasts and movies. In addition, consumers' demand for realistic media that provide a stereoscopic effect through broadcasts and movies has increased. Furthermore, as the size of TVs for homes is increased together with the development of display technology, consumers' demand for realistic content at a high quality of HD or higher level is increasing. Realistic broadcasts through an Ultra High Definition TV (UHDTV) and a 3DTV have attracted considerable attention as next-generation broadcast service. In particular, an Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcast service has been increasingly discussed.
UHD broadcast content has higher quality than SD or HD broadcast content. For this reason, the amount of data to be transmitted is relatively large. In order to efficiently transmit such high-quality content, therefore new data compression methods have been developed. In recent years, an HEVC compression method, which is superior to a conventional H.264/AVC compression method, has been commercialized. Consequently, it is necessary to conduct research into a method of utilizing content data encoded using HEVC.
A trick play is possible for conventional encoded content. A trick play means a service providing a function that is capable of reproducing an image after a predetermined time, i.e. enabling random access, as well as an X speed function, such as an X2 speed and an X4 speed.
Conventionally, a trick play function is provided for a media service based on an AVC stream. For example, a trick play is possible for content H.264/AVC-encoded in a conventional Common File Format (CFF) medial file format.